


Duck, Duck

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Gen Fic, Implied Relationships, Mild Language, Resurrection, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God decides to resurrect Gabriel into another form until his natural form can fully restore itself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck, Duck

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime after the season 5 episode, "Hammer of the Gods", so slight spoilers for that episode.

The void had been empty and dark, when he had awoken there. But it seemed to become brighter as he floated in place.

How had he gotten there? Was he in hell or back in heaven?

Where was Castiel or any of his other brothers?

It was peaceful here wherever he was and why was he feeling tired like he needed to sleep?

Then there was a sudden pop and he was bathed in light that forced him to reopen his eyes unwillingly to look upon who had come to him. Instead of being one of his brothers coming to find him, it was their Father instead.

Memories came back then. Saving Kali and the Winchesters from what damage Lucifer might have done. Of Lucifer killing him with his own weapon.

Well crap, so he was dead then, a soft chuckle reminded him of who was with him right there. But why was their father here?

"... Dad? What's going on?"

"I have brought you back, my son. Your brother should not have killed you as he had done. I can't bring you back in your original form just yet as it seems you've gone and done something to your essence. It will take more time to restore your original form, son."

"So..."

If it was going to take time for his Father to completely restore his essence and true form, then just what was he going to be coming back as if not an angel? Certainly not a demon he hoped.

And again his Father chuckled softly.

"So you will be coming back as a duck, my son, while I sort out just what you did to yourself. And while I'm working on that, you will go bug the Winchester brothers constantly and make sure that no fires of any type happen, including those pesky forest fires."

".. But those were one of my better jokes, Father!"

"Then you'll know better to not get yourself put out by something bigger than you like an elephant or a lion. Now go."

Before he could make another retort to his Father, he was gone with a near inaudible pop. Dean had been dozing in the driver seat of the Impala, waiting for his brother and Kali to return from the gas station mini store. Sam apparently didn't trust her to not disappear on them with Lucifer now roaming about the Earth, so he had gone inside with her.

"Quack?"

The noise somewhere behind his head was new, but he wondered vaguely if they had stopped beside a nesting bird that had been sleeping. He hoped he could ignore it completely by keeping his eyes closed and letting his brother handle -.

"Quack!"

Apparently not and for some reason it sounded like the bird was somehow in the car. How would it have gotten in? He turned to glance at it with sleepy interest and found himself staring. And just staring in surprise at the duck now sitting on the back seat.

"... What the hell?"

"Quack.."

"Dude, seriously what the hell?"


End file.
